


At the Root of Yggdrasil Artworks

by Guardian_Kysra



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Because I can, Gen, I suck at coloring, Other characters may be featured at some point, Sorry Not Sorry, and because there are some images I have to get down on paper in multiple ways, art for At the Root of Yggdrasil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Kysra/pseuds/Guardian_Kysra
Summary: Artwork for At the Root of Yggdrasil





	At the Root of Yggdrasil Artworks

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I just to get images in my head that I have to sketch out. I don't color often and when I do it's by hand as I don't know how to color digitally so I apologize for the shitty color job on Darcy and Gullinbursti. I've included the inked sketch for more clarity.

  
[The Cloak and Broach](http://kysra.deviantart.com/art/The-Cloak-and-Broach-668259869) by [Kysra](http://kysra.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

  
[Darcy Gullinbursti Pen](http://kysra.deviantart.com/art/Darcygullipen-687083441) by [Kysra](http://kysra.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

  
[Darcy Gullinbursti color](http://kysra.deviantart.com/art/Darcygullinbursti-687083787) by [Kysra](http://kysra.deviantart.com/) on [DeviantArt](http://www.deviantart.com)

More coming . . .


End file.
